Ellie Potter et la pierre philosophale
by Cinderbell
Summary: Ellie Potter est la soeur jumelle d'Harry Potter. Connue pour des raisons superficiels dans le monde magique, contrairement à son frère. Elle va à Poudlard pour sa première année où des aventures l'attendent. Book 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Ellie Potter et la Pierre Philosophale**

_Voilà , ma première story, j'espère que vous aller aimer. Je sais je dois faire des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire et je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. Si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider pour ça, je lui en serais fortement reconnaissante. _

_Sinon, je veux prévenir que le couple principale sera Drago/Ellie. _

_Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling à l'exeption de Ellie qui vient de ma propre imagination. _

**Chapitre 1 : Bonjour, Harry Potter **

Loutry Ste Chaspoule, une petite ville paisible situé le long de la rivière d'Otter dans le Devon. Derrière cette rivière se trouve, une petite colline :La Tetafouine.

Peu de gens s'y aventure mais s'y trouve une maison très bien caché derrière les collines et les arbres : c'est le Terrier.

La maison compte quatre étage et est construit de manière très désordonné que l'on peut se demander comment elle tient. Mais, la réponse est très simple pour les habitants de cette maison, elle tient par magie.

En effet, à l'intérieur y vivent 8 sorciers. Il s'agit de la famille Weasley . Mais parmi c'est huit personnes, une seule personne se démarque. Elle a peut être la particularité d'être rousse comme toute la famille mais pourtant, elle s'appelle Elisabeth Potter, ou Ellie comme elle préfère être appelée.

Ellie était petite de taille, mince et des yeux vert émeraude dans lequel les gens aimaient plonger leur regard. Mais, elle avait autre chose qui la rendait différente mais pas seulement de sa famille mais du monde magique entier (enfin presque). Il s'agissait de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire assez peu visible sur son cou. Cette cicatrice est là depuis maintenant environ dix ans.

Il y a maintenant plus d'une dizaine d'année un sorcier appelé Voldemort, voulait débarrasser le monde magique de gens qui n'étaient pas dignes d'utiliser la magie. Il s'agissait de nés moldues, enfants nés de parents qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques ect...

Ils rassemblaient des adeptes et menaçaient les personnes qui ne voulaient pas le rejoindre de tuer leurs familles si ils ne s'alliaient pas à lui. La per était omniprésente dans le monde des sorciers.

Mais , cela prit fin quand ce sorcier décida d'aller chez les Potter. Il tua les parents : James et Lily Potter. Puis, il se dirigea vers les deux enfants : Harry et Ellie Potter.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry, et jeta un sort qui se retourna contre lui. Ce sort a laissé une trace sur les deux individus présents dans la pièce:une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Alors que celle d'Ellie se trouve sur son cou et n'est pas très visible, celle d'Harry se trouve sur son front et est beaucoup plus visible.

Ellie était simplement là au mauvais moment, c'était Harry qui était visé. Si il n'avait pas repousse le sortilège, il se peut très bien que Ellie n'aurait pas survécu non plus. Depuis, Harry Potter est appelé le garçon qui a survécu. Il est célèbre dans le monde des sorcier pour avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort, et Ellie est simplement célèbre pour être la soeur d'Harry , pour avoir été dans la pièce au moment de l'attaque et pour avoir une cicatrice.

Après ces événements, Ellie fut adopté par les Weasley mais Harry trouva une maison chez leur oncle et tante : Vernon et Pétunia Dursley.

Ellie ne connaît ni son frère, ni son oncle ou sa tante. Elle a seulement une photo de ses parents et d'elle et Harry juste après leur naissance.

La jeune fille est certes heureuse de vivre avec les Weasley, il existe très peu de familles avec autant de bonne valeurs dans le monde des sorciers. Mais, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que c'était injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas connaître son frère ou le reste de sa famille.

Cependant, cela allait bientôt changer, elle en était sure...

Aujourd'hui était le 31 juillet, Ellie Potter avait onze ans et c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter les affaire scolaires dont elle aurait besoin pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard avec son frère Ron Weasley.

Alors qu'elle rentrait dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle vit les jumeaux: Fred et George ainsi que Ron en train de discuter.

Ron voulait déjà commencer à faire de la magie.

"Je suis sure que vous avez un sort marrant à me montrer ! S'il vous plaît, dites moi une formule." supplia Ron, " je ne veux pas arriver à Poudlard sans rien connaître et me ridiculiser ! "

Fred et George se regardèrent un sourire se forma sur leurs lèvres.

"D'accord, alors comme on n'a pas le droit de faire de magie, on va t'expliquer comment faire" commença George.

" Tu vas prendre Croutard..." dit Fred mais fut interrompu par la voie aiguë de Ron

"Non , je ne veux pas faire un sort sur Croutard !"

" Relaxe, donc laisse moi finir, tu vas prendre Croutard et en pointant ta baguette sur lui , tu prononcera ses mots : _Soleil, jonquille et mimosa, que ce gros vilain rat en jaune soit colorié de la tête aux pieds . _

Et quand tu auras fait ça , tu viendras nous voir ! Compris ? "

Ron fit un oui de la tête tandis que je me mis un sourire. Ron était très naïf !

Alors qu'Ellie finissait de manger sa tartine de beurre, Molly Weasley et Arthur Weasley, les parents de la famille entrèrent dans la cuisine précipitamment.

"Allez les enfants, on va être en retard! Dépêchez vous!" dit Molly avant de ressortir de la pièce avec son mari.

Percy fut le premier à utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse puis ce fut le tour des jumeaux, puis celui d'Ellie. Elle s'avança vers la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre verte : la poudre de cheminette et cria : "Chemin de Traverse " bien distinctement comme ses frères l'avaient fait .

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille se retrouva au chaudron baveur avec Percy, Fred et George.

" Ca ne se fait pas d'avoir inventé une formule magique à Ron pour qu'il se rende ridicule ! " leur réprimanda Ellie.

" Ma chère petite soeur", dit George, "sache que la, on a été très gentils avec Roninou. "

Ellie sourit quand le reste de la famille les rejoignirent.

" Ah les voilà ! " dit Molly en regardant derrière elle. Elle fit un petit coucou , et toute la famille se retourna . Derrière Ellie, se trouvait Hagrid le gardien des clés et des lieu à Poudlard avec un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'elle et Ron .

Il devait seulement la dépasser d'un centimètre mais était très maigre comme si il n'avait pas été nourri très souvent. Ses cheveux était noir de jais et était indomptables d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Il portait des lunettes rondes et ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude, les mêmes que les siens. Elle ne put détacher son regard de lui . Elle n'avait même pas besoin qu'il se présente ou qu'elle regarde sur son front . Elle savait déjà qui il était .

Il s'agissait de son frère , d'Harry Potter.

" Les enfants, voici Harry Potter, il sera avec Ron et Ellie en première année, comme vous devez déjà le savoir. " dit Hagrid avec un sourire en pointant les deux roux du de la main.

En entendant mon nom, les yeux émeraudes du garçon rencontra ceux d'Ellie. Il l'avait reconnue.

" Salut..." dit Harry en rougissant , " Tu dois être Ellie ! "

Et la jeune fille ne put que faire un signe de la tête. .

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre . Dites moi ce que vous en pensait . Dans le prochain chapitre, on rencontrera Drago . Et Ellie aura une baguette très particulière.


	2. petit message

Salut tout le monde , donc je voudrais vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne continuerais pas cette fanfics pour plusieurs raisons.

La première est parce que je ne me sentais pas satisfaite de moi, après l'avoir posté. J'avais l'impression de m'être inspiré de fanfics américaine lu. Parceque en effet, j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfics sur la soeur jumelle d'harry potter mais malheureusement, il n'y en n'a pas beaucoup en français. Enfin, je n'en n'ai jamais trouvé

La deuxième est le peu de reviews que j'ai reçu : une seule. Je remercie de tout coeur cette personne ! Je sais que de nombreuses autres personnes l'ont lu car ils l'on rajoutés dans leur favoris mais ils n'ont pas posté de reviews !

Je voudrais à ces personnes que si ils aiment particulièrement une fanfics et qu'ils ne veulent pas être déçu, en voyant que l'auteur n'a qu'une review, ils devraient faire un petit effort, ça ferait très plaisir ! Sinon, bon je comprend que ça peut être soûlant ou que vous n'avez pas le temps !

Donc, en tout cas je remercie vivement MariexJackson () qui m'a laissé une review ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir !


End file.
